Kendall Perkins
Kendall Perkins is the nemesis, and sometimes the love interest of Kick Buttowski. She is sometimes Kick's nemesis, and love interest similar to Catwoman. In three episodes: Hand in Hand, her hand was stuck to Kick Buttowski's hand, and everybody think Kendall and Kick are boyfriend and girlfriend. In Dancing with the Enemy, where they are paired as a dance group. The third episode, Detained, is where Kendall begged about Kick being sent to the office. Her locker says a I heart KB before it got wiped by the janitor. At times, Kick actually likes Kendall for her inner awesome personality like in Hand in Hand, and actually dreamed Kendall as a beautiful action-packed in his action dream in the episode Rocked. *In Roll Reversal, Kendall accidentally outdoes Kick in a motocross stunt without the moto, and gets praised, and she went along to playfuly teasing Kick and making him jealous with her exaggerated action of the moto. Kick dares Kendall to pick a challenge, she picks the roller-derby (which is girls only, which means Kick has to cross-dress). Later in the roller-derby, before Kick could finally beat her, Kendall stands in the way by kissing him. Gallery Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8392929292.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 24478292.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendell Perkins powerplay hug.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendell Perkins Romance.png Kendell Perkins and Kick Buttowski hand in hand 62747569410836411.png Kick Buttowski and Kendell Perkins arguing.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendell Perkins kissing.jpg Kendall Perkins powerplay Kissing Kick Buttowski.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Kissing 35181211280.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins first kiss.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 1922364.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins lost in the dark.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins hand in hand hands stuck.png Kick Buttowski and Kendal Perkins Hand in Hand Lipstick.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Hand in Hand 822929293.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Hand in Hand Everyone will think we're boyfriend girlfriend.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Little Things.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 82929292203.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 839399229.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8292922.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8292922082.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Both Confused 9003029292.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 932908681.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins kissing fan art drawing 0782181211280.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins another kiss by ssstawa d3b404g.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Extreame 18648282.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 83939292.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 892922988292.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins kiss by zeolightning-d39ui7q.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins on stage 24498.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 199316356.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Hand in Hand love.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins love byinvadershita.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Love in the air.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins kissing by kitty lover d4s7y2w.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins by kitty lover d67j1d4.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins more love 383929.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Nerves of Steal 24828251.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8292929203358.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Vday 003581.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins love 90030606.jpg Kendall Perkins hearts Kick Buttowski Evidence.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8392329292.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 2245915.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 3929292984.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 186382922.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 822929934.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 829292838.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins again.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins movie talk.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Rollreversal 08.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Rollreversal 07.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Rollreversal 05.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Rollreversal 04.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Rollreversal 03.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Rollreversal 01.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Rollreversal 09.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8229292293.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8393929202.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 829292922093.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 892929283.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins angry.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins 8393938384.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins easy to carry 929202239.jpg Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins love kiss by kitt loverrr-d4s7y2w.png Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins Breakpoint.jpg Kick-x-Kendall-Impressed-kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil-33140296-232-545.png Happy birthday by orenyu-d8ygjuo.jpg kick_y_kendall_bailando_con_el_enemigo_by_kickbuttowski18-d62d8du.jpg Kick Buttowski Motivational Poster - Kindall 4EVER.png KB-I-got-the-magic-in-me-kick-x-kendall-31876354-800-600-by-dragonmew.png Kick Buttowski - Kindall - Smile for the Camera.PNG kindall_by_dragonpalu-d7u9n10.jpg con_ella_soy_feliz_by_kickbuttowski18-d66unze.png Kick Buttowski - Kindall - New Adventures.png Kick Buttowski - Kindall - Hand in Hand.png Kick Buttowski - Kindall - First Date.png Kick Buttowski - Kindall - Badass Gamer Kendall.png Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Possible Romance